


Lyrium Markings

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about Fenris' Lyrium markings that never fail to draw Hawke's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrium Markings

Fenris’ lyrium markings have always fascinated Hawke. She never asked for details about them because she had an idea of how painful the process of acquiring them had been.

Still, when he was asleep, occasionally she could see a faint glow emanating from the thin lines, a pallid blue that reminded her of the reflection of the light on clear waters. When she couldn’t sleep, she would just stare at his body, admiring the lean figure half covered with white sheets. Sometimes she would delicately trace the markings with the tips of her fingers, the lines slightly colder to the touch than the rest of the body.

How could something so beautiful leave someone’s mind so scarred, bring so much pain… and so much power?

His hand held hers. He took it to his lips and kissed the fingertips.

"I’m sorry, did I awake you?" she whispered.

Fenris gave her a sleepy smile, eyes still closed. He lazily shook his head.

"Go back to sleep, beloved."


End file.
